Try to Gamble
by wickedsugarrush
Summary: In the search of soap, you come to find purity. And Aurikku. Try his Sake, try her dice. Try a little gamble. You only get one life to live... in most cases.
1. The Fuzzy End Of the Lollipop

Try this

A.N. :Sorry hopefuls, but I have simply revised it so that it flows better, and less spelling errors are apparent. Some details have been added.

**Disclaimer**: insert caustic remark here about how I, depressingly, do not own Auron.

"Tyhk ed!" Rikku was glaring down at the two pieces of useless, thinner than paper, soap molecules. She was disdainful.

She was just ready to step into that gratifying shower, when the last bit of soap decided to die…a stupid old death.

She muttered explicative's, swearing that she thought she had more of the stupid stuff, and clenched her tiny fist so hard that the soap oozed out between her fingers in little white bubbles. Now any hope what so ever that she had clung onto in the very furthest corner of her heart was dashed to the ground in a million billion little poopy pieces.

Rikku crouched on the ground, examining the oozing soap leaking about her fingers, and tried to think. She needed soap but _where_ to get it?

Yuna was very possessive of her vanilla "massage bar" (neeener neeeener).

Lulu does Yevon _knows_ what with her potion soap thing. (Rikku very specifically saw her boil malboro babies into a gloopy gloppy mess and scoop it into her soap bottle.) Going to her was out of the question, and even putting the blitzers soap near her body was also way out in the side field of the blitzing sphere. Rikku scrunched up her face and puckered her lips in a state of curious puzzlement, tapping her soapy fingers against her chin.

'Does Kimari lick himself or does he use soap?' Her facial expression altered to one of disgust.

"Eww!"

That means the only one left was...She jumped up suddenly.

"Auron?! No way no way no **way!"** She grabbed the sides of her head and shook it almost violently.

Yuna called, her voice muffled by the bathroom door and a yawn "Rikku? A-are you ok in there?"

"Uhhh! Yeah! I'm _fiiiine_!" 'except any chance of living through shame has most certainly been pounded into the ground until it was mashed cuactaur.' She thought vehemently.

She pondered again, ignoring the bit of smeared soap on her chin, 'Well then again Auron could be just as bad as the overactive blitzers. I mean…geez he trains like…like it's like a religion or something.' She considered it deeply; then resigned.

'How does anybody even go and ask Auron for his soap?!' Rikku sat dejectedly on the bathroom floor. Completely and utterly lost in what scheme she should even begin at. And even if she did scheme there would be absolutely no getting past tall, dark and painfully observant. Just as Rikku was about to lower her head and give up, an epiphany struck her like Shivas bitch snap.

Rikku leapt up punching her fist in the air! . . . and hit her knee on the sink.

"**Ouchie!"**

She clutched at it, but the pain was trivial compared to the brilliance of her plan.

To confound him all she had to do was do the exact opposite of what he expected!

Go head on with him and be so straight it would confuse and astound him! Woo! He was so used to twisty topsy turvy sneak Rikku he wouldn't even expect this! He would have no choice but to react immediately with compliance.

Rikku was very happy with her plan and fervently rubbed her poor little knee for a few minuets more, basking in her brilliance.

But something seemed to dawn on her... she would have to get the _pymmc_ to go face to face with Auron.

Rikku was now worried. And nervous…and possibly thinking of going with out soap.

'No! Gird your loins Rikku! Auron's not a malboro or anything you can handle a **man!'**

And thoughts of Auron being a man resounded in her mind. 'Oh yeah... Auron's a man.'

Actually, a very muscular, very terrifying, (kinda very handsome oh shut-up brain shut-up!) **katana** wielding man.' She eeped and covered her head as she imagined it being cut off.

'Noo nononono nooo Stop it! Gird loins GIRD them!' Rikku stood up puffed out her chest and copied her mental picture of 'girding her loins.' A determined expression on her face she reached for the knob, twisted it, almost got it open, before suddenly she remembered: she was stark naked!

"EEP!"

She squeaked slapped her arms around her nakedness in vain attempt to appear decent for the invisible audience present.

'Quickly! Quickly Rikku or you'll lose your nerve!'

Lunging toward the fluffy, soft as a chocobo (but not smelly like one _**obviously**_) towel, folded neatly upon the toilet seat, she clutched it around herself in a toga like fashion and flung open the door. She raced out into the very plain hotel room, only decorated (more like littered) with their excess potions, and useless equipment, that they were organizing into 'sellable.' The nimble girl made tiny silent hops over staffs and gloves and bulky stamina springs, and shot over to the hall way door. But as she did, Rikku caught a look at her cousin passed out on her bed, made a little o of surprise, and quietly shut the door.

Racing to Aurons door, she paused jerkily in front of it. ..

Breathing heavily from nervousness and strenuous fast exertion she stood; hesitant at his door. Now, suddenly very frightened.

But not to be deterred of her goal of soap and cleanliness, the brave Al Behd girl tentatively reached out her slightly shaking hand and met with wood. 'C'mon Rikku wats he gunna do ta ya?' Her Fathers voice became apparent in her pepping herself up talk. But despite her

courageous words to herself she flinched every time her fist connected to the wood. Her knock was quick in succession and only four, but as soon as she withdrew her hand the fourth time, Auron wrenched the door open.

---------

Cracked lips wrapped around the ceramic sake jug, and red fluid rushed out of the spout and gushed down his throat, quenching a thirst that was not so much a thirst as something of a need. Auron removed the spout from his mouth and wiped his lips. He pinched the bridge of his nose; he was starting to feel properly drunk.

And that was excellent.

He glared over at his katana sitting innocently in the corner of the inn, it only fault that it was sitting . His thoughts drifted to Rikku and how she had tried numerous times to "surprise" him with a new ability attached to his sword, but she could never quite carry it off to do the "surprise."

He thought of other things she had tried to make off with.

His sunglasses.

His jug.

His grip tightened on it and he took another swig. He remembered her cries of "**Meanie!"**

And he wondered if his adoration for her was as thinly disguised as he thought.

He loved to watch her, loved to watch her legs spring forth, watch her smile blossom, her grass-green swirls turn emerald with pleasure, the gentle rise and fall of the small curve of her breasts; and as much as he wanted to, he could look at her with nothing more than appreciation of artwork. He was dead inside and that is the only thing that hurt him truly. It was selfish, disgusting and he hated himself for it. Although there was once, when he was sitting watch, she came and she talked to him.

She just talked. She jabbered on and on about her friends that she was so happy to see in the near future, and all of her family that she was just dying to show Auron, and he to them. He remembered he had asked her if he was a little pet that she was going to show and tell. He had forced as much disgruntlement as he could in that one sentence.

She grinned and said "You're much more than a pet Auron. And besides..." She giggled and gave him a wide brilliant smile that he could see clearly even in the firelight.

"I would never be able to get you on a leash."

She laughed.

And when they came upon the ruins of Home, he could feel her pain. He could feel his pain for her. It was as if it was a needle and wedged it self between the plates that covered his heart and despite what would be considered a small opening for relief it only constricted his heart. But she stood as a pillar does, straight and erect after she gathered herself up.

It was not right, but it was righteous. He reached a peak of wisdom that left him looking at him self from very high up, and left him to come to the realization that everyone was just very small even when they did things that were much to large.

He was only hurting her by being mean.

He was not going to have to live with pain of her dying. And the only remembrance that she would have of him is being cruel for that purpose.

Couldn't he be nicer?

No, he thought, no he could not; and unless she comes here, asking for him to be nicer to her, this very moment . . . it wasn't going to happen. "mgh..not allow..." He took another draught of his sake, and as he was doing so, knocks were rapidly hit upon his door. He left his jug on the floor and quickly padded towards the hallway door.

A faint question of who it might be faded as soon as it materialized.

He wrenched the door open and came face to face to a blonde Al Behd girl in nothing but a towel and a nervous look on her face. He stared at her blearily; hardly comprehending she was at his entranceway.

"ehhhheheheheh"

". . .What is it that you want Rikku?"

He had asked quietly, trying very hard to articulate his words. Not quite believing it was her. Auron, inside his head, was laughing at himself and trying to beat his sake jug into his head at the same time.

'Your promises, Auron, gets you in too much trouble.'

"Well Uhm see thrs this prblem I have and I was erm wndring if you could help me out wth it." She mumbled looking anywhere but himself.

Auron waited, not wanting to trust his articulation skills at this moment.

"W-w-Well I wanted-toknowificouldplzbrrwursp?"

"…What?" Auron only comprehended that her towel was rather dangerously close to shifting.

She puffed in breath and held it in her cheeks. Auron had the vague thought that that was rather strange, but cute.

He internally vowed he would never use that word again. It was also dangerous.

'Again with the vows.'

Auron quickly eradicated his drifting thoughts and focused them intently on what words her lips were forming. . .she licked her lip before she continued…

'Duly noted Auron . . .and also noted that you are using the third person…'

"I want to borrow your soap."

Ah. "Why don't you use Yunas?"

"I would rather get hit with holy! Actually I _**would**_ get hit with Holy if I tried, so I would rather **not** attempt it at all."

Her arm movements were moving rather extremely, he noticed. 'But in the usual fashion.'

…

'She should be more worried about her towel.'

"Lulu?"

Rikkus hand went to her hip, the other hand ('thankfully' ) securing her towel on her petite body.

"Ya think I'm **crazy**?" 'Well maybe a little' was muttered under her breath "But I have self respect! And I am NOT putting boiled baby malboros on _**my**_ body!"

Auron raised his un-scared brow in amusement. " Boiled bebe malberos… hmm. Looks like Lulu has n' aphrodisiac on'er hands."

He was immensely amused by Rikkus face of pure undulated horror. He chuckled warmly and motioned for her to step inside. She hopped in and scurried over to the bathroom door waiting for him.

Auron closed the door and locked it again, and moved towards her.

Rikku was then looking a little tense.

Auron frowned. Did she think he was going to try anything?

He stopped halfway towards her and gruffly said "The sups in thr, help yer self."

She squeaked out a yippee and pushed the door open shutting it half heartedly behind her. A sliver of the bathroom could be seen through the crack between the door and the doorway. Auron dared not near the door, but what was he to do? She already flung the towel on the sink and she had already turned on the water.

He thought of something to say and articulated it carefully. "Rikku, why are you bathing in here?"

The water stopped pouring.

He heard squidges and the towel withdrew.

She stepped out a moment later holding his soap bar in her hands, blonde hair was dripping wet and clung to the sides of her face like dead wet weeds.

"Uh…Uhhmm..I Uhh. Sorry? Eheheh?"

Auron shook his head, "Go ahead. Now there's no point to it."

Her shoulders drooped and she said "I guess I got a little carried away and I didn't think. . ."

"Damn right you didn't"

"I! I-. . .I'm sorry."

Auron sighed heavily and said "Look it's noting really. Just use the shower. Ac'ully 'ts better you used ths one, you might've wok'en Yuna wit the other."

The last part he added just so she wouldn't look so dejected. She glanced up at him and smiled. He felt something in his chest just a little twinge of something that felt like pain. But her eyes widened and she scurried off back into the bathroom before he could decipher the feeling.

Was it pain he felt, or regret.

"Rikku," He called out to her before she could reach the shower.

She poked her head back into the room.

He continued…

"I-" He sighed, not quite believing he was saying this but unable to help himself. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He stared into her eyes trying to convey the weight of the subject. And either it was the drink or his emotions talking (neither one in check at the moment) he stated afterwards "I can't."

There was silence and a period in time when their eyes just looked at each other in submission to the words that were said.

Truth was, there was a list on which there were people that he would protect, no matter what the cost. She had been added to the list as soon as she smiled. As soon as he had seen the life in her.

She nodded and went back into the bathroom.

----------

Rikku shut the door, the door making a soft click in response. Rikku resumed her spot in the shower, the chilling drops of her earlier start of a shower splashing onto her ankles. She turned the water on. Her thoughts not so hyperactively trying to piece together what Aurons words meant. The soap she was using was heavy, and had a thick scent to it that she couldn't quite place. Rikku enjoyed the scented soap for awhile, but then thoughts of who owned the soap seeped into her slightly soggy brain. I wonder if this is what Auron smells like? Mmm. ..

Rikku then panicked a little. Did she really just think that about Auron?! That would be bad! Very **very** _bad_ Rikku!

But Rikku at this point was really too tired to care. So she defiantly told her self that 'Yeah I totally thought that, and I don't care. '

Her thoughts drifted back to what Auron said about not hurting her. 'Yeah right. He would _so_ cleave me in half if I did something to piss him off.'

Then in an amazing step for Rikku, she actually considered the fact that maybe it wasn't what she first thought.

She squeezed the rounded soap in a thoughtful manner, like what she usually did with things between her hands and she was distracted.

But it popped out of her hands, hit the ceiling, and smacked Rikku in her poor head.

"Ahh!" Rikku clutched her head and stepped backwards on instinct.

------------------

A thunk, followed by the sound of a body hitting wet porcelain, and a moan reached Aurons ears.

Auron paused in his drinking to consider the possibility…

His eye voluntarily twitched, and he took a long draught from his jug.

-------------

"Owwwiee" Rikku whispered to herself, trying to blink away spots, and water droplets. How come every time she tried being serious, life just wouldn't let her be?

She poutedly decided she was clean enough at that point, and got out of the shower trying to be as quiet as she could be. But when she reached for the door she realized her obvious slam against the porcelain would be more disturbing than anything else.

She grimaced but girded her loins again.

Rikku entered his room hesitantly, peering around the corner of the door. Auron was staring at the jug in his hands. His cowl, coat, and glasses were set on the chair and table.

He seemed defeated, and just a little naked with out everything covering him up.

Rikku decided that he looked a little lost, and just a smidgen sad.

That was just going to have to change. She got another one of her brilliant plans.

"It is now my personal quest to make you happy Auron. At least smile more."

Startled like he had forgotten that she was there, but she knew, she just _knew_, that wasn't the case.

She stepped forward and said "Sorry." But she wasn't and didn't sound it. "Pulled you out of your reverie?"

"Hmm." It was a very deep hmm, Rikku noted a bit frighteningly.

"Thanks for letting me use your soap." 'Evil as it was' she mumbled tightening her towel securely so she could fix her hair.

"...Did you just call my soap...evil?"

Rikku began to pull back her hair and place it in the proper position so that it could dry **properly.**

"Yeah, I did." She continued when she saw his blank stare. 'Hmm, russet eyes...Lined with...red...'

"Didn't ya hear the thunk of me hitting the bottom of the bath?" She emphasized it with a punch in her hands.

Something passed over his face, like relief or some sort of thank Yevon expression.

She put her hands on her hips. "What else did ya think it was?"

Auron just raised his eyebrows in some sort of smug expression of 'Not telling _**you.**_'

Rikku narrowed her eyes at him, flung her wet hair over her shoulder and marched towards his place on the bed.

"What didja mean ya couldn't hurt me? I think I know as well as you do ya'd cleave me in half if I really did something to piss you off, ya know?"

Auron stayed silent, and Rikku was then very much aware of how much she was in his personal space and how scantily clad she was.

Auron was considering plucking at her towel. She was asking for it. Although that would be a very very bad idea. When she asked him… he gave her a considering look. Unfortunately his brain wasn't exactly connected to his mouth.

"I thought you were frightened of being taken advantage of."

And as soon as he said it he thought how ridiculous his worry was.

Rikku actually laughed.

Auron felt put out.

Rikku said through giggles "I don't think that you would ever do that. You're too much of a stiff."

Auron raised his eyebrow and allowed himself to smile a bit.

Rikku seemed pleased with this. And she thanked him again and left quickly.

Morning-----------

Rikku burst into the room grinning, her bright eyes closed because it would hurt to keep them open.

"Hey! Auron Gueeeess What?!"

She waited hands up in the air, still grinning but a moment went by and there was no gruff answer, only a hurried padded movement.

Rikku in confusion opened her eyes, and saw Aurons bronzed, _wet_ gleaming (muscular) body. He was half-way between the clothes draped bed and the shower door and she just for a second caught sight of him. ALL of him.

In a stupor of complete incomprehension she stood there just staring at him. Auron stopped moving and just moved to cover his nether regions with his hands.

Rikkus face started heating up and she knew just knew that she was very, very, dark pink.

Auron wasn't naked.

Oh no.

He was **nude**. He was entirely comfortable in his own skin; it was only for her sake that he was covering himself.

"U-u-u-u-u-uhh. W-well I'll uh- just be uh going now if uh you don't uh mind."

Rikku couldn't help but keep staring like a stupid hypello, and she was totally and utterly being stunned and definitely not thinking about the huge amount of cash she scored by selling her worthless bombs.

Auron was just standing there, apparently unfazed by Rikkus intrusion upon his 'just getting out of the shower time.'

Wide eyed and backing up, she tripped over her own feet and smashed her head against the ground.

Dazed, Rikku had time to recover her self enough, to not even look at Auron, and crawl out of the room while he left for the sanctuary of the bathroom.

Rikku sat at the side of the entrance to the room of ultimate embarrassment and doom and dooom and dooooom... and just breathed for a moment.

She felt her poor head to make sure it wasn't cracked open or anything like that. Her pain reminded her…

"Hey! He didn't even make sure I was ok! That meanie…"

Rikku then remembered why she was sitting out here in the first place.

She moaned and decided the best way to deal with the situation was to wobble away and reveal her original news to someone else. She started to stand.

And definitely not look at Auron... at all.

Her eyes forcefully reminded her of Aurons muscley body.

Woah. She was down again.

Rikku clutched her head and went "Nononononononoo…bad head, baaad eyes."

Wakka chose to check on the rest of the group at this moment, and as he was walking down the hall saw Rikku crouching down and holding her head while babbling nonsense.

Wakka being the slow person he is asked:"Rikku? Are you ok?"

Rikku leapt up from her sitting position squeaked "**NO!"** and scurried off, flailing arms and legs down the hallway.

------

Auron repeated his ritual of dressing himself calmly and with out emotion, pressing potentially hazardous thoughts out of his mind for the meantime.

But as he buckled his belts on his girdle together, Rikkus reaction came speeding back.

Auron hmmed deeply, trying to piece together the possible consequences.

He couldn't think of anything _truly_ terrible.

Except for the fact that Rikku now knew what he looked like with out his protective garb.

'It's not an incredibly horrible thing to happen, just an obvious invasion of my privacy. But that was completely accidental.'

He reached for his Katana and thought 'If anything she'll be more abashed.'

'Properly so.'

He thought for a brief moment that he was pleased with himself...perhaps smug.

Oh yes...that too.

------

Rikku was fretting away, fretting herself to hysteria.

What was he going to do?! Was he gunna punish her for being uhmmm…rude?

Seeing..._**things**_?!

Seeing...her eyes grew painfully large, as if unwillingly toothpicked open.

She remembered that the water was nearly dry, but his hair was damp, and his skin was glistening, and his muscles were moving and the hair lightly trailing from his abdominal down down down... BLOCKED.

"URAH!"

She started careening about again, shaking the images from her mind. Or at least trying to dislodge them... at the very least a little.

Yuna came upon the scene with surprise and a little fear. Yunas voice floated into the room, asking quickly in her soft way, and as per the usual magic, she was heard.

"Uhm... Rikku?"

Rikku froze.

"Are you ok?"

Rikku slowly turned around with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Yeeeeeep! Hehehhehheheheheheeheheheheheheh"

Yuna put a hand to her chin and gave her a considering look. Rikku had her arms out at a stiff angle, her smile still plastered, and her eyes closed, praying…hoping that Yuna wouldn't ask-

"Can I ask you a question?"

OH **NO**!

Rikku answered, coiling her self up as best she could while still standing upright.

Her voice came out strangled.

"_Yes!"_

"Are you sure you don't mind selling _all_ your grenades?"

_**What!? That**_ was **all**?! Rikkus mouth dropped open, her hands and arms fell, her knees buckled with relief.

"You seem slightly bothered…well…" Yuna said, and giggling a bit while hiding her smile with her left hand " or at least you're acting a little strange." Rikku grinned in relief and slapped a hand to her chest while saying

"Me? Me acting strange about selling worthless stuff! Ha! Noooo. Nononononoo."

She waved her arms about her in a crisscross fashion, shaking her head.

Yuna laughed and turned to leave... but a melancholy look spread across her serene face.

Rikku was thinking poopy thoughts at herself. How could she be so worried about something as trivial… except Auron was so… Em Not...trivial?

'Never mind! Focus on Yunie! The important one!'

"What's goin' on Yunie?"

Yuna smiled slightly and bit her lip. She released her right hand from the door and stepped back inside. Rikku, now genuinely concerned and focused intently on what her cousin wanted to say, stepped forward with her hands clasped in front of her. Yunas eyes were on the rather odd color carpeting for a moment and then looked at Rikku, who had come closer with concern on her face.

"You know how I wanted to get off the ship for a while? Revist someplaces?"

"Yah! Good thing we did too cuz Godhand is awesome!"

Yuna smiled, returning Rikkus large grin. "Yes, but the problem is...is that you're the only one who has found the missing piece to one of the ancient weapons we've found."

"Ah." Rikku put her hands down to her sides, slightly deflated.

"I wanted to ask everyone something before anyone tried repacking. So come to the lobby area with me."

"Uh... Ohkay!"

-----------------------------------------

"Soooo... whatcha guys wanna do?"

Three were left. The three amigos, the last of the guardians, the great triad, the... _really_ noncommital boring bunch.

'Greeaat' thought Rikku, 'just great.' Kimahri, Auron and herself.

And to make it even _more_ uncomfortable Kimahri expressed his desire to go to theKaraoke bar.

'Maybe if Iwas drunk off dark flan fumes then suuuuure. Same goes for Auron! Our psychic powers must be in synch.'

But she definitely had not looked Auron in the eye the entire day. Nope. She even craftily avoided his little baiting trap.

Oh yes. She will remember that forever. In fact she can recall it perfectly right now. All of them, standing in the lobby. Tidus and Yuna standing really very close, Lulu sort of drifting near Wakka, Wakka leaning into Lulu… and then the three third wheels standing where ever. Yuna did her shpeel on how she thought that everyone should have an opportunity to gather their own special weapons, and re-visit places that they wanted to spend a little more time in.

Rikku playfully lamented that it was just because Yuna wanted some private time with Tidus. But Auron leaned out of his cowl a bit, shifting his weight towards Rikku and said, "Although you really wouldn't know what private moments _are..."_

Rikku clenched her fists determined not to look at him.

He scratched at his chin leaving one hand in his sleeve. "Or maybe you do, and you know _just_ when to interrupt."

Rikku turned pink and tried to keep her face as emotionless as possible. "Yunie I think I'm gunna just stay at Luca, I have everything I need."

"I shall go with Rikku, in case she runs out of some essential item... such as soap for instance. Or wit."

"Hey! You **meanie!"** She had turned half way round to glare at him then snapped back to glare intently at Tidus and Yuna. Who were looking very confused.

'Oh yes... let the super uber duper fantastic fun begin. In case you didn't see that sarcasm drip all over... I'm soooooo looking forward to this.' Rikku thought while glaring at the stretch of the Mi'hen road in front of the group. Even the chocobo (as so adorably cute as he was!) did not improve her gloomy out-look on the cramped 'fun' that she was gunna have with the ex-warrior monk. 'Buubo byndo buuban. And meanie…'


	2. Feel something Hot

The sunlight danced on the froth of the brilliantly blue sea, breathing a refreshing cool breeze upon the frantically waving blonde girl

(Disclaimer yadda yadda.)

A.N. Sorry that I have not updated hides face in shame I really hope this story is coming along though. I even have the next scene outlined. sheepish In my mind. I was finally satisfied with this one. After fifty bajillion times going over and re-doing it! Gah!

Try to Gamble

The sunlight danced on the froth of the brilliantly blue sea, breathing a refreshing cool breeze upon the frantically waving blonde girl. She looked like she expending copious amounts of unnecessary energy jumping up and down, almost in desperation.

"Rikku, are you quite finished?"

Rikku, deflated by the irritated remark, with-drew her arm from its spastic dance, bringing it to her chest and lowered her gloved hand to her side. Grumbling, muttering to herself as she watched her fathers airship wink off into the distance she uttered a snarky reply to the baritone voice.

"_No_, not rea_lly_, I wanted to wave until I couldn't see them but _somebody_ had to put a stopper in my '_thing_' now didn't he…" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Kimahri can hear Rikku. Kimahri would advise little one to speak in her head."

Rikku forgot Kimahri had amazing hearing sometimes…it almost made her want to thank him for being Kimahri…almost.

She turned around, arms crossed in a way that said she was inconvenienced and not pleased.

She realized at some point during her goodbye fest she really reeked of travel sweat on chocobo… so in retrospect she wasn't too-too upset about having to put her arms down.

'Definitely going someplace with a shower tonight...maybe somewhere really nice, yeah!'

She squinted up towards her two companions. Both were really rather eye-catching, although…for different reasons. One was as azure as the sea (but not wet like it _**obviously**_) and the white light glinting off of the silver ornamentations, dangling and streaming in the breeze, were like the reflections of light on the sea foam. Overall he was quite the spectacle. His ornaments were shiny and glimmer by themselves. Rikku would never think to take them. Oh no, never. Never in million bajillion years- she really would rather not risk life. Kimahri looked down at her from his formidable height with an alien gaze that she had recently come to find comforting.

She turned to examine her other taciturn pillar of muscle and armor as she came closer. His gaze was so not comforting, in fact it could be said that he didn't really have a gaze at all because of his stupid sunglasses. Rikku pouted even more at noticing the sunglasses. He really _did_ have nice eyes, however little she saw of them.

"I really need to steal your sunglasses."

"Hmph… May I remind you that as the glasses are on my person they are mine. You have never had luck taking things that are on my person. I have caught you every time; what does that tell you?"

Rikku stomped her foot on the wood of the dock, "I need to be sneakier."

Auron made a noise of disgruntlement, and was that perhaps a smile?…No, definitely a smirk.

He started to say something but was immediately interrupted by Rikkus hand in his face.

"Whatever. Now where are we going?"

Kimahri folded his arms "Kimahri wants to see karaoke."

Rikku had a hand on her hip again, putting her other hand to her forehead momentarily before gesturing to Kimahri. " Do you even know what karaoke is?" There was no verbal response but his arms returned to his sides. Rikku, choosing to forget that the Ronso said anything about that continued on. "We really need to find a place to stay, I am not traveling any further tonight. And I want it to be _nice_, with _good_ food. Where nothing comes out and tries to eat us or is burned to a crisp by Lulu."

Auron made a customary 'hmm.' Painfully obvious in his amusement.

Secretly Rikku had an internal war over her opinion of his hmms. 'To love or not to love? That is really the question…wait! No questions! Focus on the task- not whether you turn into goop. That's just a bad idea all in it self… Especially since that accidental eh, surprise.' Images from that mishap floated into her memory again, blurry and muffled with repeated suppression. Now however she was used to it and accepted the fact that she …didn't real

Rikku gave Auron a accidental considering look, almost as if she were zoning out- she was- and if she were actually paying any attention to reality at the moment, she would have been unnerved by his returning look: a lone eyebrow shooting up.

"Hem…There used to be a place called the Sailors Sunset… I think it's close by. It may not have been the most tranquil place, but the sheets were clean…" Auron did not share his internal after thought of 'maybe.'

Rikku suddenly came back to earth, "Oh no! We are so not going there. Clean sheets- are you kidding me? The floor _let alone_ the bed is so sticky with beer and dust and mold that you would have to use like…like…" she flailed as words lost her and then stilled with a hand to her chin in serious thought.

"I don't know what…I'll have to mix something for that…hmm."

Auron watched her as she wandered farther and farther from the task at hand, delving deeper into her mind. He decided to interrupt her train of thought before logical thought was completely sequestered in a tangent.

"Where do you propose we go then?"

Rikku stopped any movement she was currently twitching out of her system. Slyly, slowly, she looked up at him without raising her face.

She was such the picture of coy that Auron was jolted into a duality of feeling, for that glint in her ocular was disconcerting, almost power hungry, but at the same time his heart beat a little faster with a different kind of interpretation.

"The Bahamut Hotel." She said.

Aurons money hand gave an involuntary muscle contraction.

"No."

"And why not mister gil glincher?" Rikku had her hands on her hips again. What _was it_ with troubling women and their insistence on placing their hands upon their hips?

"Exactly that." Auron was unsure of the exact definition of 'glincher' but he could glean the meaning.

"So what would you be spending it on?" Rikku narrowed her eyes.

Kimahri interjected "Karaoke?"  
Both of them turned to the blue Ronso.

Kimahri folded his arms and stoically walked into the building that connected the docks to the rest of Luca, swishing his tail a tad more violently than normal.

Rikku looked after him and Auron thought that perhaps she was worried about the powerful Ronso, but immediately after his thought was formed she turned fiery eyes to him.

Auron wasn't going to have anymore of this squabbling, he turned and left.

"Hey! Wait! Get back here, you can't just leave!"

"Watch me."

Rikku made a hand motion that he could see out of the corner of his eye, sharply moving her arm down as if she were shoving some small irritating child away in disgust. Eventually he fell into a pace that fit the city streets, and Rikku appeared, trotting behind him.

They made their way through the colorful mob of people, who were most likely trying to get to the sphere pool as the season was not yet over.

The people gave the powerfully built man, clad in a very imposing red coat, plenty of space… and stares. It also didn't help that he was armed to the teeth.

Auron moved through the sea of people easily, parting as they would for a maester. 'Lucans are not as goal oriented as they ought to be. If I stared at every individual as if they were the only fascinating thing in the world I would further no venture.' He thought casually about the people and their simple ways, leaving the thought to be a passing one.

Auron was focused on the goal at hand, giving the way the citizens oogled him no attention. 'The Goal: Find somewhere that will accept Al Bhed, Ronso and a man who could clean them out of all their good liquor in one night.' The ugly laugh that always came into his throat like bile when he thought of the sad pitiful ironies of Spira, was rising.

Suddenly a small hand, holding tightly on to his gloved hand made it's presence known.

Surprised, he looked down at the hand, slowing to a stop. His eyes continued up the arm, even though he knew exactly who it belonged to, all the way to her face. Her face was nearly unreadable, wide eyes searching to find any expression or thought being given away.

Rikku was shocked. She had grabbed his hand.

She grabbed it because the women on the street were giving him_ that_ predatory look, but she still couldn't believe that she was either feeling protective or possibly- a frightening possibility- the 'J' word.

She squinted up at him, the position and her expression that she felt herself making was reminiscent of the day that they met, the time that he demanded that he see her eyes.

"I just thought…well, I- we could get separated. I don't exactly have the 'parting power' that you do."

'Please-please-please don't ask why I didn't grab your coat instead. I don't even know why!'

Nothing passed except for time and faceless people.

From her vantage point, Rikku watched as his glasses nodded, and he turned back walking steadily deeper into Luca.

She suddenly felt happy for no reason at all, a smile spread across her face and a giggle bubbled up in her throat. Smoothly she fell into step behind him, as was travel formation, swinging her hand lightly.

As Auron cradled her petite hand within his own, he felt the ghost of what he would have felt ten years prior. Still it quickened his pulse, and an oddley energized feeling overcame him.

He halted the examination and the wash of feeling that poured over his senses.

'This is unacceptable.' Not with the reason of his inability to control himself so near by, touching him, and begetting the reaction by being dangerously close.

Forcefully, he ignored the gentleness and comfort that the presence of her hand in his gave, he accepted it as nothing more than a rational, logical, practical way to keep in contact.

Keeping in contact was important, keeping the group together…of which, "Where is Khimarhi?" Auron guided Rikku to where she would be walking abreast to him, and turned his head to her.

"He wanted to see karaoke, so the place I know of is across the other side of Luca. I'm thinking we won't see him tonight."

He acknowledged her statement "Hn."

He spotted a respectable establishment proclaiming the title Inn, but when veering off the main walk he felt resistance from his limb that was subsequently attached to a wide eyed reproachful Rikku.

"There is an inn here."

Their limbs stayed linked but Rikku didn't move except for the swinging of her arm from side to side.

Auron thought he had an inkling of why she wasn't budging.

"It is not the Bahamut Hotel, but it will do."

He released her and turned to go into the lobby. He thought that she was following.

Auron pushed the door open and steadily stalked over to the counter where a nice looking man with weak eyes peered at the people meandering in the gift shop. He turned, as a delayed reaction to his entrance. His jaw hung loose for a moment until it was replaced by a large smile.

"I would like two rooms, please." The clerk nodded excitably.

"Oh, good, good! And how are you today sir?"

Auron grunted.

"Oh, uhh. Heh, and who might the other room be for?"

Auron gave the man a blank stare. Wondering if the man had to be serious. He felt slightly offended. Did he honestly think that he would be sharing a room with Rikku? Was it obvious- no...

"Are you suggesting that I share a room with her?"

The man paled visibly. And shrunk back. "W-ha- S-sir. I was not suggesting- I was merely inquiring as to who the other person might be?"

Auron had a sinking suspicion... he quickly turned around but found only an empty space where Rikku ought to have been.

He rumbled a growl, and turned back to the man at the counter, who was clearly worried- actually terrified- that he had offended. Others were starting to stare.

It was then that Auron noticed the lack of anyone other than a human Yevonite. He glanced above the clerks head towards the customary signs of how much a room was and which rooms were available. There was a sign clearly printed in yellow that proclaimed: NO SERVICE TO AL BEHD.

He then saw why she was not in here with him, bouncing over by the small eclectic gifts, or hovering by the counter making friendly conversation.

She had obviously been here before.

And she obviously wanted to go to the Bahamut Hotel.

Auron however wasn't about to leave this 'respectable' establishment with out giving the owner some…advice.

Auron delicately removed his glasses, and leaned on the counter with a dangerous smirk on his face.

"I highly doubt," the man in the ridiculous suit sniffed from behind the imposing desk, "that _you_ would have enough _gil_ to even _consider_ staying a night here."

Rikku had her hand on her hip, and was giving the clerks behind the counter the 'angry' face. She thought he really had to big of a nose.(Those boogery nose hairs would actually be distracting if it was pleasant conversation. But this wasn't so it wasn't a problem.)

"That would be presurmptaitous of you to think then wouldn't it?" Rikku said stingingly, trying out a new word that Auron called her after the escapade in the… she focused on the task at hand.

She pulled out her secret gil bag from inside her inventory in her pocket.

She set the dingy, lumpy, fairly large bag that still retained some of its classic Al Behd colors and a clump of primo gil pieces, on the counter.

The sniffy suit clerk peered at the slightly open bag, and then widened his eyes to the point where they almost bugged out as far as a hypello.

All the other clerks didn't rush to gather around the bag.

Now that was class. Prolly what she was paying for right?

Rikku thought 'They better have the most comfy beds in Spira.'

Sniffy regained his stiff snotty attitude and said all oily like "And which room would you require madam?"

Rikku looked at the peeling green nail polish on her fingers and said airily, "The best one."

The clerk nodded graciously and pressed some buttons on the desk, obviously composed of the same material as a sphere and retrieved a sphere from a compartment that Rikku couldn't see.

Handing the sphere to a very excited Rikku, he accompanied the transaction with a "Your room is ready for you madam. Have an exquisite stay at the Bahamut hotel."

Rikku was so looking forward to her room that she completely for got to sass him for his crappo attitude earlier. She skipped off before he could tell her where her room was, or where the gambling room was, or the bar, or the entire history of the Hotels useless history.

Rikku jammed the button happily and the circular doors promptly opened to a black haired button boy.

She hopped in and twirled to face the lobby.

The button boy asked her with a smile in his voice, "So, where to?"

She twirled to face him, holding up her hand like she was answering a teachers question "The best room in the place!" She giggled.

He laughed as he shut the doors. "I'll need your key."

Rikku handed it to him, and he raised his eyebrow and said "Wow. You really meant it."

"Yeah!" She punched her arm in the air, and said to her self. "Just wait till he find out. Ha."

The button boy curiously looked over at her, as the elevator machina whirled and activated.

Rikku gasped and pressed her fingers to the glass covering the gears as they rose up at a moderate pace.

Buttons laughed at her antics, "I thought you were used to this kinda stuff, being Al Behd and all."

Rikku replied. "Every machine is different, but it's always the same when I see it in places like this. It's really ironic that the most important Yevonites have the most access to machina." She turned to him with a slightly apologetic face.

Buttons scratched his head sheepishly.

She hooked her hands behind her back mumbling "Sorry, but do ya think you could point me in the direction of my room?"

He smiled crookedly, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

The doors swished open on the opposite from where she had entered.

She gasped and stepped out of the elevator.

Rikku was now thinking smirky happy thoughts.

"Oh, just wait till he sees this!"

Buttons asked her "Will you be expecting a second person?"

She turned towards him with a finger on her chin, "Oh, he'll prolly find me soon enough. Tell the grumpiest guy you see in a huge red coat that I'm here."

Rikku thought Buttons had a tad bit of a sad face on.

She grinned reassuringly, and continued. "Oh he won't be angry at me for long. He's pretty much harmless, just don't get in his way and everything will be a-ok."

She gave him the thumbs up sign, trying to cheer him up a bit.

He smiled, "I should've known you were taken."

"Huh?" Rikku dropped her arms and let them hang swinging from side to side.

"Ah nothing, I'll send him up when he comes in."

The doors swished closed.

"H-hey! Wait!" The confused girl reached out her arms towards the door, but when the elevator dropped out of sight, she dropped her arms.

'Ok Rikku, buck up! This is your room!'

Rikku stretched out her arms toward the ceiling and breathed in deep.

"Ewelgh!" She flailed her arms as if flapping them would rid her arms of the stench.

"First things first. Clean time for Rikku! And clean clothes too!"


	3. Prohibition

A.N. OMG I am soooo sorry. I forgot. I really did! Plus I am working like 24 hours a week on top of everything going on at school- anyway. Soo sorry. And thank you so much to all who have reviewed. I lob you guys. Thanks for all the feedback- you know who you are.

Ya ya- Disclaimer.

Chapter three

Thick boots, worn and creased with travel beat against the paved streets of Luca, while the symbols that lay upon them glimmered weakly in the light. People absent mindedly gave him a wide berth, so his pace was rarely interrupted by meandering bystanders. Auron was keenly in tune to the people, and yet as he became more aware of them he felt his alienation heighten. He had pondered this for many years and still he had not found an acceptable philosophical answer for this dizzying perspective. Lately he had trouble concentrating on these sort of thoughts, these thoughts of society were edged out continually by blue ribbons and bright colors, damnably near encompassing and seemingly growing out of every corner of his mind.

He was at a loss as to what to do about the near obsession he had, but that was for a different time.

His only clear thought…or rather task- seemed to be locating Rikku. Soon, his boots carried him to a shimmering building and he thudded across the threshold of the Bahamut Hotel.

Auron surveyed the impeccably clean lobby with a critical eye, caring not if the dust from the gritty outside world blemished this false sanctuary. Rikku had to be here some where, and it wasn't like she was hard to find, or even easy to miss. His eye glazed over the employees, he didn't truly register their terrified expressions before he moved on to the next, scouring the lobby for a flash of blonde.

When he didn't find her hiding behind a kilikian ficus, he made his way over to the center where a reception desk grandly stood, resembling the technology that the sphere-movie hall displayed. A large nosed man with thinning, black hair watched him suspiciously but with an appraising eye. Auron knew his type and was going to have none of it.

"Tell me. Have you seen a blonde recently check in?"

_Sniff_. "I am not privileged to share that information with you."

Auron gently raised his eyebrow and let an understanding smile come across his tired countenance. The effect was not as comforting as one would think. As a matter of the truest fact it was downright deceiving.

"Ah, of course. I understand _completely._ Which is why I should tell you that I am privileged…"

His sentence hung in the air for a moment, suspended with the tension he was creating. "…to **beat** the information out of you."

Suddenly, a black haired boy, wearing the same color scheme as the oily man cowering behind the desk, appeared at Aurons shoulder.

"Hey, you're the grumpy man in the red coat, right? I know where she is. I'm supposed to send you up."

Auron pulled back from the counter and looked the boy in the eye. He seemed to be telling the truth, although there was some hesitation in his eye.

"Send me up? To her room?"

He nodded. Then he got a curious glint in his eye. "So, she's like…single right?"

Aurons eye which had been cooling its molten gaze, blazed straight through this boy, waiting for him to continue.

Slowly, as the stuttering man-child stumbled and tripped around his words and edged backwards, Aurons logic seemed to regain control, stifling the dangerous protective feelings he was having. His thoughts were questioning himself, trying very hard to not sequester themselves in the third person.

"That is none of your concern. However I will choose not to go to her room, as she might be in the midst of … I would ask to have her key however."

The black haired attendant furrowed his brow, hesitant yet again, and slightly uncomfortable at the idea that the man was suggesting. Auron wasn't going to place his precious faith into someone he did not know, let alone respect.

"The key." He repeated slowly holding out his armor backed gloved hand. The finger creases in the leather creaking slightly when he extended them fully.

"Y-yeah. Sure here." A sphere emblazoned with the insignia of the Bahamut hotel dropped into the palm of Aurons hand, and was instantly concealed inside his coat.

Auron simply stood there until the attendant scurried off to the elevator.

Auron turned back to the large nosed man momentarily, just enough to see that he was still sweating bullets, but was composed enough to not panic and do something that he would regret.

He then turned and proceeded to methodically plod to the lounge area. He could see the glimmering bottles from where he stood.

'This might actually be the best place for us to stay.' His finger tips brushed the ceramic jug of nearly depleted sake.

'Most certainly.'

"Ahhh, so refreshing!"

Rikku started to hum to herself as she dried herself off, taking pleasure in the soft towels that we even softer than the ones Rin had at the travel agency. Soft as chocobo feathers was not going to cut it this time. Throwing the towel across the back of her neck and twisting the edges together to form a safe hold for her hair, she moved toward the countertop where she left her clothes. Eeww_ie_.

No way was she gunna pick those grimy things up. She didn't feel like getting all crumby again. Not after she had a nice long bath (with pretty smelling oils and everything! Lulu would be soo jealous, if she knew).

A squeaky clean rosy cheeked Rikku placed a finger to her cheek, tilting her head so to a position she could think in.

"Huummmm."

'They'll have to go. Just to be cleaned _obviously_.'

Rikku looked over to where the bath was and it's spotless prismatic tiles, and frowned.

'I could wash them… but I don't have clothes cleaning soap. There's not even an itty bitty bit of real soap left!' Rikku remembered she gave the last remaining droplets of newly purchased soap to Yuna, who was going to be traveling with out the luxuries of a hotel. She sighed and hung her arms down, feeling a bit defeated. Her towel hair holder started to slip.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Rikku was faced yet again with defeat in the bathroom.

And this time it was not even about soap! Or anything that was remotely fixable. 'It's not like I can just pop out into the hall and ask for soap.'

She sulked for a while and the longer she sulked the more sulky and pouty and depressed she became.

"This is ridiculous!" Rikku crossed her arms- managing to get the right pose even crouched on the bathroom floor.

Suddenly a voice broke the stillness of the suite; it was tinny and rather distant, and it reminded her of the intercom at Home.

"Excuse me, Miss. But- uh. We gave your key to the man in the red coat? Are you positive that you would not like us to retrieve it?" The voice didn't sound like it really liked the idea of getting the key back, like it would be easier to have a spheresmith out at last minute to replace the complicated mechanism. Hmm, something familiar about that weedy tone…

It was large conk man at the front desk! Rikku scrunched her nose in distaste for the man. She was thinking thoughts of how he was down at the lobby in his big self important desk, with his arrogance and his mean-ness and how he was downstairs… Rikku leapt up, joy tingling to her finger tips.

"Oh! Hey! I need a change of clothes! And I need mine to be cleaned really badly. So will ya send some up please!?"

"Of course, Missus. But there is the small matter of the…"

"The key? Oh, well did the guy you give it to have a sake jug? And glasses?"

"Uh y-yes, but he was quite… erm."

Rikku stood up in the bathroom and giggled, raising one shoulder higher than the other. 'Tee hee. I knew it.' She smiled as she called out the intercom in the living room "Was he super angry?"

"Yes! You- there aren't going to be any…problems are there?"

"Nope! Just…uh, send up those clothes pronto please! I'll leave them outside."

He was _so_ not going to get her at a Just-getting-out-of-shower-time-waiting-for-clothes.

Cracked lips once again found them selves wetting themselves on dry water. Thoughts hopelessly drawn into a torrent of raw emotion and ideas.

He sees her as real. Velvet and silk is for the frigidness of Bevelle, like the smooth marble pillars holding up a corrupt, rotting, dying world and its society.

He sees her, and wants her as reality has given her to life.

Her skin with the marring of the journey, the smell of sun in her hair, and the dirt and sweat on her skin for the toil of walking near the earth, her pores soaking up life.

Sweet imperfection of mortality and it's fleeting life.

It's something he has lost, he craves, he is empty of it, and he finds he can admire it in her. She makes life her own. Life becomes her.

He was content loving her for her exquisite portrayal of life, but now it had become deeper. It was a thing to be felt in his solar plexus. It was only allowed to come to surface if his mind, ever wary of rules and restrictions and discipline, was currently being smothered and distracted with the agonizing release of sake.

It was only he constraining himself, for he had absolutely no cares for the rest of the Spiral of Ignorant Death, but he found that not only was it not his discipline being rotted away… it was his rational thought.

Then she appeared in the doorway, shining and bright. Clean and smiling.

She was coming towards him, but then as was her habit, she strayed. Deviating from the expected, the path that was laid before her. He could only watch as she lived her life- for he was not a part of it.

He was deleuding himself, he realized this, but there was point in getting entagled in complicated emotions and attachments that somehow wound around him.

She was heading for the gambling lounge.

Blearily he thought he had better go in after her.


End file.
